


Snapshots

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the lives of a Keyblade wielder, his friends and family. Being a teenager's already hard enough, Kai could do without parallel universes, creeper fathers, and his brother's thug boyfriend. No blood relations to canon characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.
> 
> For reference, [Kai's Keyblades can be found here](http://saelig.deviantart.com/gallery/47911449/Kai-s-Keyblades).

** Snapshot #1 - Lecture Time **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Kai - 15, Jem - 10 

  


  


_Oops_.

That was all Kai could think at first when they stepped out of the Corridor and into pitch black darkness. It was quickly followed by, _Kai's crappy navigation strikes again_.

Damn.

"Kai? Where are we?"

'Jem clutched at his arm, her voice almost a whisper, as if afraid that if she spoke any louder something would get her. Kai knew the feeling.

"Dunno, hang on..."

Fire blossomed in his left hand, and he held it up. Cupboards, a sink...

"We're in a kitchen. Just what we needed."

"Kai, we should go..."

"Food first. If there is any."

He pulled away from the ten-year-old and found the light switch; the flame vanished as the room lit up.

"Ha!"

Kai immediately began searching through the cupboards, looking for anything canned. Who knew where they'd end up next?

"Hey, do we still have the can opener? Or was that what you threw at the Shadows before we bailed?"

"You shouldn't steal."

Kai glanced back at her, silver bangs in his eyes. The blonde was standing where he'd left her, arms crossed, frowning. He frowned right back.

"I know that, but we've got to eat, right? And next time we might end up in the middle of nowhere."

He turned back to his task, grinning as he found a cupboard packed with food. Jackpot.

"Give me the bag, will you?"

"No."

"Marjem."

" **No**."

Kai sighed in exasperation before marching over to her and practically yanking it off her shoulder. Kids. He hurried back and began stuffing cans in.

"I know you hate green beans, but they're good for you. Next time I'll-"

Kai stopped, making a face. When did he turn into his mother?

"Anyway, we've got to make do for now."

'Jem stayed quiet while he packed; Kai did his best to ignore the glare she was trying to drill into his back. She was just a kid, she didn't understand. He snorted at that. Hell, _he_ was just a kid. Fifteen and raiding strangers' kitchens in the middle of the night. He finished with the food and found a can opener, tossing that in too. 'Jem let out a frustrated whine. Kai shook his head, fastening the bag's catches.

"There isn't any _choice_."

"It's still not right."

He slung the bag over his shoulder, bumping the bedroll on his back, and went over to her before bending down to eye level. What could he say to make her understand? Or at least get her to stop bugging him?

"'Jem-"

"Who's down there?"

A woman's voice, from the other room. Kai swore, opening a Corridor with one hand and grabbing 'Jem's wrist with the other.

"Kai!"

He ignored her and pulled her through. This time they emerged in an empty field of wilted grass, with an almost full moon hanging overhead. Kai sighed in relief, closing the Corridor. That'd been close, but he had no idea if they were still on the same world or not.

'Jem yanked herself free and stomped away before turning back to yell at him.

"You could've left a note!"

Kai laughed; he couldn't help it.

"Are you kidding? First you didn't want me to steal at all, and now you think I should've left a _note_?"

"Yes!"

"There wasn't time."

"You could've stayed to ask then!"

Kai rolled his eyes and shrugged the bag off, dropping it onto the ground. Too late, he remembered his potions. He really hoped they hadn't broken.

"Look. I know it's not right to steal, and usually, I wouldn't. But we don't have any munny right now, and my aim with these stupid Corridors isn't the greatest, so we've just got to do what we can to survive, okay?"

'Jem was frowning at him again. Kai smacked his forehead. If she didn't get it now...

"...Kai?"

That soft voice again. He dropped his hand and looked up. 'Jem was staring at the bag, shifting from foot to foot.

"I just want to help. I don't want you to-"

She paused, seeming to struggle for the words she wanted. 

"I don't want you to be bad."

Kai blinked at her in confusion. Stealing food here and there wasn't going to turn him into the universe's greatest evil. Then again, in 'Jem's eyes, his ability to wield Darkness was probably already a strike against him. Shouldn't the Keyblade even that out?

He managed to give her a weak smile, dropping down to sit on the grass. 'Jem followed suit, watching him carefully. He leaned over and patted her head.

"Don't worry about that, I'm a long way from evil and too tired to walk there."

'Jem scowled at him. 

"Be serious."

"I am!"

The scowl grew until Kai thought she was going to hit him. He finally threw his hands up in defeat.

"You win! I'll only steal when we have absolutely no other choice, okay?"

'Jem's expression immediately lightened to a brilliant smile. She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Good Kai." She chirped. 

He just stared at her for a moment. _Kids_. "...Go to sleep. I'll wake you at dawn, okay?"

She nodded, slipping her bedroll off her back. As she spread it out, she looked back over at him.

"You'll get some sleep too, right? After I'm up?"

"Yeah, after you're up."

"Night Kai." 

'Jem settled in, pulling the blanket over her head. Kai smiled faintly and resigned himself to a long night.


End file.
